1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to liquid crystal displays and more particularly to ferroelectric liquid crystal displays.
2. Prior Art
Prior art ferroelectric liquid crystal displays have utilized sets of parallel X electrodes and sets of parallel Y electrodes with the X and Y electrodes oriented at 90.degree. with respect to each other for addressing the displays. A display point is generated at each point at which an X electrode and a Y electrode cross each other.
Such displays suffer either from slow write time for each element which results in a slow overall write time for the entire display or generate relatively small display areas separated by relatively large nondisplay areas. Further, prior art devices, particularly those employing memory characteristics of the ferroelectric require excessively tight tolerances fabricating the devices. Further, prior art devices require excess power to drive the devices.